Moi c'est moi
by little akary
Summary: Lavi attends Allen qui rentre de mission, malheureusement le retour ne se passe pas comme prévu et ça finit par faire mal. Viol implicite, pourtant l'histoire n'est pas sombre.


Une fois n'est pas coutume, fic écrite en philo parce que j'avais la tete ailleurs et un flash m'a montrer un Lavi désespéré devant un Allen qui avait la trouille delui alors qu'ils sont sencé s'aimer. Après pour l'histoire j'ai meme pas eut longtemps à creuser, vive la philo. Maintenant faites attention parce qu'il y a du viol implicite, disons implicite juste parce que je ne prends pas le soin de le décrire mais on comprends. Alors ame sensible s'abstenir.

* * *

Lavi s'était pressé pour finir les livres que Bookman lui avait donnés. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Ce qui était un autre fait rare, puisque depuis quelques temps le rouquin mettait un point d'honneur à s'acquitter de toutes les taches que lui donnait le vieux. A croire qu'il voulait se racheter d'une faute. Pourtant cette journée avait vu s'envoler ses bonnes résolutions. Il se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas vif vers l'embarcadère. Ce n'est qu'après une heure d'attente sans voir personne arrivé qu'il se décida à monter voir au bureau de Komui. Il y surprit une conversation du superviseur avec l'équipe de trouveur de la dernière mission d'Allen apparemment.

« Nous avons même eut du mal à le ramener. Il ne veut plus être approché par des hommes alors vous comprenez…

-Qui était-ce ?

-Le Noah Tiky Mikk.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lavi en entrant soudainement à l'entente du nom du Noah.

-Lavi ? Tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque ? fit surpris Komui.

-Komui, il est arrivé quelque chose à Allen ?

-C'est difficile à dire ?

-Comment ça, vous êtes pas sûr ?

-Non c'est juste pas facile à dire.

-Bien alors j'vais aller lui demander directement.

-Attends Lavi ! »

Mais le successeur Bookman s'était déjà élancé dans le couloir avec pour direction l'infirmerie. Il fut vite arrivé et pu voir qu'Allen était bien là. Il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes mais Lavi ne pu pousser plus loin son inspection car avant d'avoir mi un pied dans l'infirmerie il fut chassé par les infirmières. Alors il s'adossa contre un mur un peu plus loin et passa la main dans ses cheveux, se forçant à se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son sang froid ainsi. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il devait garder précieusement, san sang froid. Et puis après tout de quoi avait-il peur ?

Mais fort de ses résolutions Lavi n'était pas rassuré puisqu'après une semaine il n'avait toujours pas revu le maudit. Ne pouvait-il vraiment plus supporter les hommes, comme l'avait dit les trouveurs ? Que pouvait bien avoir fait Tiky pour que le jeune homme est une telle aversion ? Doucement une idée s'installait dans l'esprit de Lavi. Une idée qui le faisait détester encore un peu plus le Noah. Ce fut finalement le lendemain soir que le rouquin se décida à aller le voir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il remarqua très bien le mouvement de recule d'Allen et la peur tirant son visage. D'ailleurs il referma la porte de sorte à laisser juste ce visage dépasser. Le plus jeune aurait certainement voulu la refermer complètement mais ses bonnes manières l'avaient retenu. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix tendue et peu assurée :

-Bonsoir Lavi, que… que veux-tu ?

-Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il sans préambule tant la chose l'avait choqué.

-Non, je…. Euh… je suis juste fatigué, bonne nuit Lavi.

-Allen, cria-t-il alors que la porte se refermait, ce dont il ne fit pas grand cas et entra tout de même dans la chambre avant de reprendre plus doucement, Allen que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, c'est juste… rien.

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? dit-il contrant ce mensonge grossier.

-…, il baissa la tête faisant bien en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard de son ainé.

-Tu ne peux pas assimiler tous les hommes à Tiky. Tu sais bien que ce qu'il a fait n'engage que lui et personne d'autre. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles Lavi posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Celui-ci regarda un moment le rouquin puis s'écarta vivement de lui. L'image du Noah faisant exactement la même chose brouilla ses sens et son esprit. Il voulu crier mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. De son coté le successeur Bookman regardait le garçon avec une pointe d'amertume et de regret. Il attrapa délicatement la main d'Allen et la tient fermement malgré ses protestations. Puis il se rapprocha pour coller son front au sien avant de lui dire, doucement tel un secret à partager :

« Très bien tu peux comparer tous les hommes à ce Noah mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas faire parti de la masse. Laisse-moi te calmer Allen. »

Doucement il décolla son front du sien, il remarqua les pupilles baissées du plus jeune avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front comme si cela suffirait à calmer la tempête sous son crane et remettre ses sens en fonction. Puis il s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

« Laisse-moi te bercer jusqu'à ce que tes cauchemars disparaissent. »

Comment en réponse à ses paroles les paupières d'Allen se fermèrent alors le rouquin en profita pour embrasser chacune d'elles. Un sourire amer et sans aucune joie déforma son visage lorsqu'il sentit un gout saler s'incruster entre ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi rester celui que je suis. »

Le maudit tressailli en tendant cela surtout lorsque les lèvres de Lavi s'accrochèrent ensuite aux siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recule alors le rouquin lâcha la main pour se saisir de la taille svelte et la maintenir contre lui. Ce fut alors un véritable débat pour le symbiote qui voulait qu'on le lâche. Dans sa tête un tourbillon d'image lui remontrait Tiky dans les mêmes positions, flot d'images qui, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, lui attirèrent d'autres larmes. Lavi n'accepta de se reculer et desserrer son emprise que lorsqu'il arrêta de se débattre. Un coup de point vint alors rencontrer sa joue mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il prit juste la peine d'essuyer les larmes du maudit, une mine mélancolique peinte sur le visage. Un électrochoc qui fit stopper Allen alors qu'il allait protester. Lavi mélancolique ? Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'ils prirent la direction du lit. Un pas lent mais déterminé, qui correspondait plus à l'image du rouquin. Pourtant Allen ne s'y attarda pas, une nouvelle vague de protestation et de frayeur fluctuait en lui. Il voulu se dégager mais le rouquin le tenait fermement. Il se retrouva finalement sur le lit avec un Lavi plus que déterminé.

« Arrête ! Souffla le plus jeune sans grand résultat.

-Allen, s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu me laisses faire. Je veux que tu redeviennes toi, sinon comment je ferais pour rester moi.

-Lavi… »

Une froide détermination, avec une brèche de tristesse. Allen ne pu rien dire, toute sa concentration était pour ses yeux. Il contemplait ni plus ni moins le rouquin comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Une main glissa vers son entre-jambe et le visage de Lavi prit soudainement les traits de Tiky. Le symbiote retint un mouvement de frayeur ainsi qu'un cri. Puis le visage du successeur Bookman revint en même temps que la vois qui appeler doucement son nom. Un visage, un désir, Lavi. Allen ferma les yeux remettant ses idées en place. Il retint de nouvelles larmes en repensant au Noah, c'était nécessaire, il devait le faire.

Le rouquin n'avait cessé d'observer son amant et il la reconnu dès qu'il l'aperçu. Ce qui faisait qu'Allen était lui. Cette lueur qui émanait du jeune homme quoi qu'il fasse. Et là encore plus, c'était tout simplement le plus beau spectacle auquel Lavi avait pu assister. Il finit par se laisse tomber juste à coté de lui. Passant son bras autour de sa taille il l'attira dans un cocon confortable qu'il venait lui-même de créer. Allen se laissa faire, aucune crainte juste du plaisir. Alors un sourire se peignit sur le visage de Lavi. Il se sentait enfin lui et non plus une simple ombre parmi la masse de personne qui pouvait connaitre le symbiote. Enfin lui et cette sensation de ne jamais pouvoir supporter de devenir autre chose. Que si cette semaine avait continué, il aurait certainement explosé. Heureusement toutes ces mauvaises pensées disparurent en même temps que le sourire du plus jeune se montrait à lui.

Différenciation. Lavi était Lavi et pas un autre. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose comme ça ? Il en avait même oublié ce qu'ils auraient du faire. Le rituel incontournable de tout retour à la maison. Alors toujours pelotonné dans les bras du rouquin il releva la tete. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il lui offrit un sourire avant de lui dire avec une voix assurée :

« Je suis rentré, enfin je suis rentré.

-Bon retour, Allen. »

Arborant lui-même un grand sourire Lavi lui avait répondu en lui soufflant dans l'oreille. Puis il rajouta avec une pointe d'ironie :

« Ne me met plus dans le même panier que les autres, moi je t'aime ça change tout. »

* * *

Voilà mon délir de philo. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé Allen trop OOC, j'ai esayé de respecter son caractère mais en meme temps une telle situation ne se passerait jamais dans le manga alors j'ai bien du imaginé. Et d'après ce genre de chose est traumatisante alors pourquoi Allen s'en sortirait mieux que d'autre. (on dirait que je cherche à me justifier non?) enfin bref...


End file.
